moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars/R
R2-D2 Artoo and Threepio came under the care of the Organa family where they became pivotal instruments in Bail Organa's Alliance to Restore the Republic. The Alliance embarked on a clandestine mission to steal technical schematics relating to the Empire's newest super-weapon, the space station known as the Death Star. The mission was a success and Bail's daughter Princess Leia Organa and the droids were en route to her home world of Alderaan to deliver the plans to her father. Their consular ship, the Tantive IV was overtaken by the [[Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator|Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator]] and Leia knew that she had to act fast in order to hide the stolen data. She uploaded the Death Star blueprints into the memory circuits of Artoo-Detoo along with a message intended for Clone Wars veteran Obi-Wan Kenobi to bring Artoo back to Alderaan. Artoo and Threepio escaped from the Tantive IV aboard a life pod that jettisoned them to the nearby planet of Tatooine. Threepio was unaware of Artoo's new mission parameters, and Artoo refused to reveal any of the details. When they arrived on Tatooine, they landed in the arid Jundland Wastes. The two bickered with one another and ultimately took off in different directions. They were soon reunited however as both droids had been captured by the scavenger race known as Jawas. The Jawas fitted them both with restraining bolts and kept them in a storage basin at the bottom of their massive Sandcrawlers. As the droids endured the cramped quarters during their journey across the desert, Artoo met an older model astromech droid designated R5-D4. R5 never cared for the more popular R2 units, but it came to respect Artoo-Detoo after hearing Artoo’s tales of the Empire and the Rebel Alliance. The Jawas journeyed to the Great Chott Salt Flat where they prepared the droids for resale. A moisture farmer named Owen Lars elected to purchase C-3PO and R5-D4. R5 knew that Artoo needed to stay with Threepio in order to fulfill his mission for the Alliance, so he deliberately blew his motivator circuit, prompting Lars to return the droid in exchange for Artoo-Detoo. Back at the Lars homestead, Owen's young nephew Luke Skywalker cleaned the droids up and removed Artoo's restraining bolt. He unwittingly activated the holoprojector, which showed a recording of Princess Leia, beckoning the aid of Obi-Wan Kenobi. When Luke and Threepio questioned Artoo about the message, the little astromech dismissed it as "old data". That evening, Artoo ran off in search of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke and Threepio didn't even know he was gone until the following morning. They tracked the droid out towards the Jundland Wastes, but were waylaid by a tribe of Tusken Raiders. The Raiders likely would have killed Luke had it not been for the arrival of Obi-Wan Kenobi who scared them off by mimicking the howl of a Krayt Dragon. Obi-Wan brought everyone back to his hut where Artoo relayed Leia's full message to him. The message spoke of the stolen Death Star plans and asked Obi-Wan to bring the droid safely back to Bail Organa on Alderaan. By this point, the Empire had learned that the droids possessed the stolen data and had escaped the Tantive IV and sought refuge on Tatooine. Darth Vader sent Zeta Squadron to Tatooine to retrieve them. While searching for Artoo and Threepio, the Stormtroopers massacred the Jawa tribe who had found them and murdered Luke's aunt and uncle. Obi-Wan and Luke brought the droids to a cantina in the space port of Mos Eisley where they found a pilot named Han Solo and his Wookiee co-pilot Chewbacca who were willing to fly them to Alderaan. During the journey however, they found to their horror that Alderaan had been destroyed by the Death Star. Han's ship, the Millennium Falcon flew too close to the Death Star and was caught inside the station's tractor beam. Artoo and the others were able to sneak off the ship undetected and found temporary sanctuary in one of the station's computer maintenance rooms. Artoo-Detoo plugged himself into the station's mainframe and was successfully able to interpret the entire Imperial network. He found the location of the tractor beam generator controls and gave the information to Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke, Han and Chewie went off to rescue Princess Leia, who had since been captured and brought aboard the station. Artoo and Threepio remained behind, doing their best not to draw any attention to themselves. When Luke and the others found themselves trapped inside a garbage compactor, Artoo saved the day by accessing the station's systems and shutting down all of the compactor units on the detention level. They were soon reunited, but Obi-Wan tragically lost his life in a lightsaber duel with Darth Vader, shortly after deactivating the tractor beam controls. Amidst a cloud of blaster fire, Artoo and the others boarded the Falcon and escaped from the Death Star. He was brought safely to the Rebel's secret base on the moon of Yavin IV. The Rebels downloaded the Death Star plans from his system and analyzed them for any possible weaknesses. Once a battle strategy was agreed upon, Artoo was assigned to support Luke Skywalker's X-Wing fighter. He was loaded into the back of the fighter and performed traditional astromech functions in the Rebels' fight against the forces of the Empire. During the trench run dogfight against the Death Star, Luke's X-Wing took a severe hit from a TIE Advanced x1 Starfighter piloted by Darth Vader. Artoo took considerable damage from the hit and was nearly destroyed. Despite this, Luke managed to fire a proton torpedo into the station's exhaust port, ultimately destroying the Death Star. When he returned to Yavin IV, Artoo was repaired and made to look good as new. Raioballo Sector The Raioballo Sector is a sector of space in Outer Rim Territories of the known galaxy. It has two planets, Dantooine and Lah'mu. Both planets played minor roles during the Imperial Purge and the Galactic Civil War.In 13 BBY, a revolutionary named Saw Gerrera helped an Imperial defector named Galen Erso and his family find sanctuary on the remote planet of Lah'mu. The world was bleak, but serene, and Galen took up farming. The Imperials managed to track him down however, and advanced on the Erso homestead. Galen's wife, Lyra Erso, contacted Saw Gerrera, who then came to help. Galen was taken in by the Imperials, and Lyra was killed. Saw took charge over their young daughter, Jyn Erso. During the Galactic Civil War, the Alliance to Restore the Republic set up a base of operations on Dantooine. They remained there only for a short period, but eventually deserted it. When Alliance leader Leia Organa was captured and interrogated by Grand Moff Tarkin, she told them that the rebel base was located on Dantooine, which was by this point, outdated information. Ranats Ranats are an alien race that resemble bipedal rodents that are short in stature. One Ranat of note, Nevar Yalnal, was known to work as a laborer for Hrchek Kel Fas. Donning a hood, Nevar was one of many aliens to visit Chalmun's Cantina in Mos Eisley on the day that Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the establishment seeking to book passage to the Alderaan system. Rancors Rathtars Rathtars are large non-sentient animal creatures with cephalopod bodies, with bilateral body symmetry, a prominent head, large teeth and numerous tentacles. Smuggler Han Solo accepted a job transporting three Rathtars aboard the freighter ship Eravana to King Prana. While traveling through the Western Reaches, the Eravana picked up several new passengers. Solo found the scavenger from Jakku, Rey and a refugee First Order Stormtrooper named Finn, who had been piloting Solo's former ship, the Millennium Falcon. After bringing them on board, Solo then found his ship boarded by two rival criminal cartels, Kanjiklub and the Guavian Death Gang - both of whom had business with Solo over debts owed to them. While Han tried to finagle his way out of this dangerous situation, Finn and Rey crawled to the engineering section of the ship. Rey tried to seal off Han from the gangs by switching out the fuses in that section of the vessel, but she switched the wrong ones and accidentally released the Rathtars. The creatures immediately began attacking the others, devouring several members of Kanjiklub and the Guavian Death Gang. One of them wrapped a tentacle around Finn and began dragging it towards its maw, but Rey managed to activate one of the seals, cutting the tentacle in half, and saving Finn. Another Rathtar succeeded in latching onto the front of the Millennium Falcon, which had been pulled into the Eravana 's docking bay. Han, Rey, Finn and Han's partner, Chewbacca, managed to get on board and they made a hyperspace jump as the thing was still attached to its hull. This likely killed the rathtar, and the other two presumably perished on the Eravana as there was no one left aboard the ship to take care of them. Raymus Antilles Raymus Antilles was a member of the Rebel Alliance and the captain of the Corellian Corvette, the Tantive IV. In 0 BBY, Antilles was charged with transporting Princess Leia Organa to the planet Tatooine in order to retrieve retired Jedi knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and bring him back to Alderaan. The mission was also critical because the Rebels had acquired a pair of stolen plans relating to the construction of the Empire's newest space station, the Death Star. The Tantive IV was captured when the [[Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator|Imperial Star Destroyer Devastator]] locked onto it with its tractor beam. Darth Vader and the 501st Legion boarded the ship and captured and/or killed all of the Rebels present. Vader personally interrogated Antilles, gripping him about the throat, demanding to know what happened to the stolen plans that were beamed to the ship. Antilles denied having any knowledge of the stolen plans, citing that this was strictly a consular ship on a diplomatic mission. Vader didn't believe him, but knew that he wasn't going to get any useful information out of him, so he broke his neck and slammed the body against the bulkhead of the ship. Republic Fleet Reeko Brothers Reeks Resistance The Resistance is a large military operation formed in opposition to the First Order. It was created with the support of the existing New Republic and was founded by General Leia Organa of the planet Alderaan. The Resistance maintained a headquarters on the planet D'Qar. The insignia of the Resistance is the same as that of the Rebel Alliance. The Resistance maintains armed military units as well as its own space fleet, which is comprised of X-wing fighters. When the First Order came to power, it proved that it was a force to be reckoned with, having evolved from the remnants of the original First Galactic Empire. As a response to the growing threat that the First Order posed, elements of the New Republic formed a rebellion faction to combat the First Order's efforts. General Leia Organa, a veteran of the original Civil War established a Resistance stronghold on the planet D'Qar. Leia knew that one of the First Order's primary ambitions was the destruction of any fringe elements of the ancient Jedi Order. The last holdout of this august body was her own brother, Luke Skywalker, who had gone into a self-imposed exile after one of his students, Kylo Ren, was corrupted by the Dark Side of the Force by First Order Supreme Leader Snoke. Leia knew that the Resistance needed the aide of the Jedi, but his whereabouts remained a mystery. She sent her best pilot, Poe Dameron, to the planet Jakku to meet with an old ally, Lor San Tekka, who was sympathetic to the Resistance and possessed a portion of a map leading the way to Luke Skywalker. Poe Dameron traveled to Jakku and retrieved the map from Lor San Tekka, but a First Order landing party, led by Kylo Ren, came to the desert world to intercept them. Poe managed to hide the map inside of his astromech droid, BB-8, before being captured and interrogated. Kylo Ren murdered Lor San Tekka, then ordered his Stormtroopers to slaughter the rest of the villagers. Kylo Ren took Poe Dameron aboard the First Order Star Destroyer and used the Force to draw information from him about the map. Poe managed to escape from the First Order however with some help from a defecting Stormtrooper identified as FN-2187. Poe renamed him Finn and the two stole a TIE fighter and fled to Jakku. The ship crashed and it was beleived that Poe was killed, though he actually survived. Finn journeyed to Niima Outpost where he found Poe's droid, BB-8, in the possession of a young scavenger woman named Rey. In order to curry Rey's favor, he told her that he was a member of the Resistance, neglecting to mention that he had been a Stormtrooper up until a few hours ago. The First Order sent ships to sanction the fugitives, and Rey was forced to help Finn escape by stealing an old freighter ship, the Millennium Falcon. Rey and Finn encountered the Falcon 's original owner, Han Solo and his wookiee co-pilot Chewbacca. Understanding how important it was to get BB-8 and the map back to the Resistance, Han agreed to help the refugees and brought them to the planet Takodana to enlist the aid of an old contact of his named Maz Kanata. The First Order had informants everywhere, and it wasn't long before news of the refugees' location was made known to them. They sent a squadron of ships as well as ground support to Takodana to recover the missing piece of the map. The Resistance likewise learned about the First Order's planned assault on Takodana and sent a squadron of fighters to run interference. Poe Dameron, having somehow made it back to Resistance HQ led his squadron in an offense against First Order TIE fighters. They succeeded in driving off the fighters, though Rey was captured during the skirmish and taken aboard the First Order cruiser. Soon after, Supreme Leader Snote demonstrated the efficiency of the First Order's newest superweapon, which required the power of an entire sun, and used it to destroy the Hosnian system, which was where the New Republic seat was located. This changed the geopolitical landscape of the galaxy forever, and the Resistance were now on their own, without the benefit of the Republic's resources. Back on D'Qar, Resistance leaders conducted an analysis on the First Order's latest superweapon, which was incorporated into a planetoid called Starkiller Base. Their mission to destroy this weapon required the destruction of the base's thermal oscillator, which could only be done by placing explosives within the base itself. Han Solo, Chewbacca and Finn took on the mission to plant the explosives (though Finn's primary concern was rescuing Rey), while the Resistance sent in fighters to provide interference. The strategy proved successful, though it came at a heavy cost. During the Starkiller Base affair, Han Solo was murdered by Kylo Ren, who was actually his son, Ben. Finn and Chewbacca managed to rescue Rey, though Finn suffered a critical injury at the blade of Kylo Ren. A few of the First Order's highest ranking officers, including Kylo Ren and General Hux managed to get off the planet in time. When the heroes returned to D'Qar, Leia met Rey for the first time and embraced her, knowing that she was destined to carry on the legacy of the Jedi. Rey Rey's early life is shrouded in mystery. What is known is that she was brought to the Inner Rim Territory world of Jakku when she was but a small child. Growing up in the desert wastelands near Niima Outpost, she was forced to survive by her own cunning and skills. The only thing that kept her going was the belief that someday her family would return for her. Rey made her living as a scavenger and lived inside the fallen wreckage of an AT-AT. She earned ration portions by scavenging for valuable materials found in the ruins of fallen starships left behind from the Battle of Jakku years earlier. Rey would often sell items to the junk dealer Unkar Plutt. One day, after settling upon some meager rations from Unkar, Rey was returning home when she came upon an astromech droid named BB-8, which had been captured by a scavenger named Teedo. She freed BB-8 and encouraged him to be on his way, but the droid insisted on staying with her, so she took the spherical robot back to her abode. The following day, while in the marketplace, Rey was set upon by several of Unkar's thugs. Nearby, a former Stormtrooper named FN-2187 took note of the affair and made a motion to help out, but stopped when he saw that Rey was more than capable of taking down the toughs on her own. FN-2187, now calling himself Finn, introduced himself to Rey as a member of the Resistance. He told her that he was a friend of Poe Dameron, who was the rightful owner of BB-8 and needed to get the droid back to the Resistance headquarters as part of an important mission to find the last of the Jedi, Luke Skywalker. Finn's betrayal of the First Order quickly caught up with him as several Stormtroopers came planetside to retrieve him. Rey and BB-8 helped Finn to escape. While running outside the outpost, they found a ship that they desperately hoped was operable enough to help them escape - the Millennium Falcon. Rey jumped in the cockpit of the ship and started up the engines, but complained over the lack of a co-pilot. She rocketed the ship out of the outpost as TIE fighters pursued her. Her quick wits and remarkable piloting skills enabled her to lose the ships by threading the Falcon through innards of a downed Imperial Star Destroyer. Exiting through the other side, they made a quick jump to Hyperspace and left Jakku. While journeying through space, the Falcon was intercepted by a larger freighter ship, the Eravana. This ship was piloted by the Falcon 's original owner, Han Solo, who was accompanied by his trusty co-pilot Chewbacca. Introductions were quickly made, but Solo's own adventurous past was also quick to follow him, as the freighter was boarded by two rival pirate gangs - both of whom had issues with Han and Chewie. Rey provided an extreme distraction for the gangs, by releasing the monstrous Rathtars that Solo had captured. The giant tentacled monsters made short work of the pirates, and likely would have killed Finn as well until Rey closed one of the blast doors, severing the tentacle that had wrapped itself around Finn. Leaving the Eravana behind, they all boarded the Falcon and launched into Hyperspace. It was at this point that Rey revealed to Solo that she was now branded a fugitive by the First Order, along with Finn, and that they needed to get BB-8 back to the Resistance because the droid possessed part of a map leading to Luke Skywalker. Han brought them to the planet Takodana to consult with a millennium-old contact of his named Maz Kanata. Maz was Force sensitive and quickly deduced that there was something special about Rey. Even Han had taken a liking to Rey, impressed with how well she handled piloting the Falcon, and even offered her a job. Rey was flattered, but turned down the offer, insisting that she needed to return to Jakku in the hopes that her family might someday return for her. Inside the castle, Rey learned more about the struggle between the Republic Resistance and the First Order. She felt an inexplicable urge however, and some unseen force drew her towards the lower bowels of the castle. She came upon an old trunk which contained a lightsaber. Upon touching it, Rey experienced a psychic flash, and saw images of the past, including the vision of a dark Force user named Kylo Ren, the bodies of several dead Jedi, and herself as a young girl being deposited on Jakku. Maz told her that the lightsaber belonged to Luke Skywalker, which in turn had been previously owned by his father, Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader. Maz insinuated that the sense of belonging that Rey sought for was not to be found in her past, but in her future. Moments later, agents of the First Order landed on Takadona, having been given information about the fugitives' whereabouts by a couple of spies. A firefight broke out between the pirates and members of the Resistance against the Stormtroopers. Rey took up a blaster given to her by Han Solo and fought against the soldiers until she came upon Kylo Ren - the man from her vision. Kylo used the Force to telekinetic ally freeze Rey in place and then took her prisoner. He brought her back to the First Order stronghold on Starkiller Base. Kylo Ren tried to use the Force to telepathically force Rey to reveal information about the map inside of BB-8, but she proved to be too strong-willed for him. In fact, she caught some insight into Ren's mind, determining his own fears. She taunted him with the fact that his greatest fear was that he would never become as powerful as his grandfather, Darth Vader. Frustrated, Ren left her tied down in an interrogation chamber to await further questioning. By this point, Rey began to realize her connection to the Force. By quieting her mind, she was able to mentally control a Stormtrooper guard into undoing the straps holding her down and leaving his weapon behind. Rey explored the vast corridors and chambers of the base looking for a means to escape. She reunited with Finn, Han Solo and Chewbacca, who had not only come to rescue her, but were also armed with explosives aimed at destroying the base's thermal oscillator. Rey was present when Kylo Ren had his final showdown with Han Solo - his father. After Solo was killed, Ren and Finn made their way out of the base and into the snow-capped forests of the mountains outside. Kylo Ren pursued them and fought against Finn, nearly killing him. Rey was forced to deal with Kylo Ren on her own. Kylo used the Force to telekinetically throw her against a tree, momentarily stunning her. She got up, ignited Luke's lightsaber and fought against Kylo. She maintained primarily a defensive position, blocking the dark Jedi's wild saber thrusts, which drove her back towards the edge of a cliff. Kylo recognized the young woman's skill, but added that she needed training, and offered himself to her as a mentor in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force. At the moment when it seemed like death was imminent, Rey called upon the Force to bolster her confidence. She launched herself against Kylo Ren, forcing him backwards. She delivered a strike against his shoulder and disarmed him. Kylo Ren was alive, but defeated. With the destruction of the thermal oscillator, there was little time to waste as Starkiller Base was about to explode. Rey gathered the unconscious Finn and managed to escape from the planet before the base was destroyed (Kylo Ren also survived this debacle). Rey, Finn, and BB-8 went to the planet D'Qar, which was where the Resistance maintained their headquarters. She met the leader of the Resistance, General Leia Organa - mother to Kylo Ren. Thanks to BB-8, the Resistance now had a complete map of where to find Luke Skywalker. Rey undertook the journey herself to find him and brought along Luke's old astromech companion, R2-D2. Rey and R2-D2 traveled to the planet Ahch-To, which was allegedly the home of the original Jedi Temple. Landing on a rocky island, she met the grey-cloaked Luke Skywalker and handed him his lightsaber. The road to destiny was about to begin for Rey. Ric Olié Ric Olié is a human from the planet Naboo and a member of the planet's defensive force. He was a pilot who shuttled young Anakin Skywalker to Coruscant. Ric flew an N1-starfighter in a siege against the Trade Federation battleships during the Battle of Naboo. Rodia Rodians Ruwee Nabarre Ruwee Nabarre was a middle-aged human male from the planet Naboo. He was the husband of Jobal Nabarre and the father of Sola Nabarre and Padm Nabarre. He was the grandfather of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. Rycar Ryjerd Ryloth Ryloth is the name of a planet, star and star system. The planet Ryloth is located in the Ryloth system in the Gaulus Sector of the Outer Rim Territories. It has five moons in its orbit and is known to have at least six major population centers. The dominant species on Ryloth are the Twi'leks, who have also taken to referring to their world as Twi'lek Prime. Ryloth system The Ryloth system is a stellar system in the Gaulus Sector of the Outer Rim Territories. It contains three planets that orbit the star Ryloth, one of which is named Ryloth. A dominant race found in the Ryloth system are the Twi'leks.